


Lucky to be Yours

by awkwardnarturtle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (aka the best), Couch Cuddles, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Hand Kisses, Implied First Kiss, Love Confessions, Morning Kisses, Sleepy confession, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adrien really really really likes marinette, also, alya is the voice of reason, established reveal, just because they're dating doesn't mean that marinette isn't a Mess, kissing while also smiling, nose kisses, really soft, soft and warm, they're both so whipped that's the point, trademarked agreste Looks, very brief bed head agreste, whipped adrien agreste, whipped marinette dupain-cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardnarturtle/pseuds/awkwardnarturtle
Summary: "Mine," she whispered, testing out what it felt like to have Adrien Agreste be hers.It felt like she might die on the spot.





	1. The Look of Love

**Author's Note:**

> a while ago, the idea of 'reverence' in relationships popped into my head and just wouldn't leave. to me, it's too good of a concept to pass up so i tried my hand at it. i don't know if i achieved it here, but im certainly planning on practicing more with other relationships from different shows/books - notice that this work is part of a new series 
> 
> enjoy the soft stuff

It was easy for Marinette to tell when Adrien was thinking about her. He'd get this look in his eye, soft and endearing, and he'd just stare at her like she was all he could see.

When she was Ladybug and he was Chat Noir, it used to make her uncomfortable because of the weight that look held. She didn't think she'd ever be able to return that, not when someone else was already in her heart. And then of course there was the whole "hey guess what two of the most important people in your life are actually the same person" talk, which totally changed everything.

Except for the pining, which only intensified since one mutual confession doesn't automatically mean the other. Which, Marinette came to see, absolutely  _sucked._

They were in this in-between phase, caught in a limbo of meaningful looks and jittery smiles and touching too much and never touching enough.

"It's  _killing_ me, Marinette," Alya complained, throwing her head back and shaking Marinette's shoulders. "Why aren't the two of you dating yet?"

That was a good question.

"I don't know?" Marinette said instead, shrugging her shoulders. "It just feels a little more complicated than just how we feel."

It's not like she was lying. They were tip toeing the fragile lines between lovers and partners and friends, and pushing one way or the other was terrifying. Anything could go wrong, and taking a leap when you're trying not to die doesn't mean you'll survive.

"Talk to him," Alya groaned, shaking her again. "For the love of all that is good and holy, talk to him I can't stand you two making googly eyes at each other and not doing anything about it." Marinette blushed, and Alya groaned again. "Marinette, please."

"You mean right now?"

"As soon as humanely possible."

Marinette looked out her bedroom window. The sun was just starting to set, and she let herself get caught up in a romantic fantasy where she burst in Adrien's room and showed him everything she was feeling. Whether that was in word form or some other type of form she hadn't decided yet. Wait. Just the thought of another way of expressing her feelings made her think of a kiss which of course would make her turn into a blubbering mess which was out of the question so maybe she could perform an interpretive dance made up on the spot because there's no time for choreography but there would be no music which was also a no so maybe she could throw a love letter at him which would of course mean she'd have to sign her name because third time's the charm right and she was starting to feel a little faint and sort of like she couldn't breathe and oh god she'd started hyperventilating-

"Now it is, then." The words came out a lot more composed than she actually was. Maybe she'd do alright.

 

\---

 

Upon bursting through Adrien's bedroom window as Ladybug, however, she realized that she hadn't actually figured out what she was going to do. So she just stood there for a second like a deer caught in headlights. The headlights being Adrien's surprised green eyes.

He looked like he'd just gotten up from a nap, and the sight of his hair all messy and curled up on one side made Marinette's tongue tie up into a knot.

"Is there an attack?" Adrien asked after a few seconds of them staring at each other in mutual shock.

"What? Oh, god, no, I'm so sorry! I should've given you a text or something to say I was coming over." She already felt her cheeks start to burn, and she hoped it wasn't noticeable as she let go of her transformation. "I just... I really wanted to..." She gathered it within herself to look up at him, only to find him giving her that look. The one with his eyebrows all twisted and his mouth sort of open and this deep sort of longing surrounding his entire body. The look he'd given her when she first revealed herself to him. "I wanted..."

Again, she couldn't find it in herself to finish her sentence because he was looking at her with so much weight, and she found herself drowning in it. Or rather, bathing in it.

"You wanted?" Adrien prompted, his lips tilting up into a small smile, effectively warming up his Look of Longing into something softer. Marinette felt herself melt.

Her knees were getting a little weak, but she managed to stay standing. "To talk about us."

He took a step towards her. "What about us?"

"Our relationship." Another step. He hummed, and took another step. It was like he was caught in a gravitational pull and she was the center of it, at the center of everything. "I wanted to make things clear."

"Clear," he repeated, taking her hand in his and lifting it to his lips. "Sounds good to me." He brushed his lips against her knuckles, each and every one of them. Marinette only just managed to keep herself alive. "To make things clear," Adrien said, looking up at her through his eyelashes and his fringe of bed hair, "I think you're beautiful and kind and courageous. I think you're my best friend and the best partner I could possibly have. I think..." The confidence he'd been speaking with faltered, and he took her other hand so that he was holding both of her hands. He carefully laced his fingers through hers, and only when she could feel his fingers press against the backs of her hands did he look up at her. "I think I want to be yours."

Marinette had to release a breath, and it came out as a shudder. She squeezed his hands and closed her eyes. "Mine," she whispered, testing out what it felt like to have Adrien Agreste be hers.

It felt like she might die on the spot.

"Yours," Adrien repeated, and she opened her eyes just in time to see him lean in and press a kiss to her forehead.

 

\---

 

Marinette sat in her desk chair, nibbling on a cookie that her parents has brought up for her and Adrien as she worked on a jacket design. The shape of it was fine, but she was having a hard time deciding on buttons or a zipper or both. She leaned back in the chair, twirling it around to face Adrien, who'd been lounging on her floor completely silent for no less than an hour.

She'd meant to ask him about the jacket, but she found his eyes so intensely focused on her that she had to take a breath to steady herself. The magazine he's picked out to read was tented on his chest, as if he'd been reading it, but just stopped halfway through. His arms supported his head as he stared at her, his gaze soft and warm. "What are you staring at?" Marinette asked, although she recognized that look he had on his face.

"My beautiful girlfriend," Adrien responded almost immediately, and Marinette felt her cheeks turn red. It was one thing to know and a different one entirely to hear it said out loud. The softness in his gaze melted even further and his smile spread to encompass the air surrounding him as well. "My beautiful, beautiful girlfriend."

Marinette had to look away or else she genuinely felt like she was going to go in cardiac arrest. "Oh," she said, her voice a little shaky. "Her."

"Yeah," Adrien said, sitting up and completely abandoning the magazine as he crawled over to her. "Her." He sat on his knees in front of her, and it was like he was offering everything to her. Like he was revering a deity that had manifested in her body and had already given him everything he ever desired.

Something in her expression must've broke, because he laughed at her. "Now what are  _you_ staring at?" he asked, obviously mocking her.

She touched the palm of her hand to his cheek, and she smiled softly at him. "My beautiful boyfriend," she said, and she could feel his cheek start to heat up. "My beautiful, beautiful boyfriend."

"Oh," he said, leaning his cheek into her hand and smiling gently. "Him."

 

\---

 

Marinette woke up to the quiet drone of her T.V. cutting through the darkness and the feeling of Adrien combing his fingers through her hair. She made no move to get up or disrupt their cuddling position and instead let her eyes flutter closed once more, relishing the feeling of Adrien surrounding her.

He shifted a little bit, and she lifted her head off his chest for the briefest of moments while he got comfortable again before settling back in He didn't seem to realize she was awake yet, and just continued running his fingers through her hair.

"I think you can bend light towards you with your beauty," he whispered, and Marinette felt the vibration of his voice in his chest. She could feel his heart speed up just the slightest. "I think about you every time I look in the night sky because I can recognize all of the constellations and all the stars in your eyes. I think you are what inspires the sun and the moon to rise, and I think you're the reason why flowers bloom." He paused, and Marinette held her breath. "I think I'm in love with you."

She pulled away from him, and his eyes widened in surprise. "You were awake," he said, and then she remembered that she'd never actually announced that particular fact.

"Sorry," she said, and his face fell. "For not telling you that I was awake, not for..." She trailed off because she didn't know what to say and he had started staring at her with all that weight, and now she finally realized what it meant. It wasn't just his Look of Longing. It was his Look of Love.

He reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Studying her face for a moment, he nodded. "I'm in love with you." He ran a thumb down her cheek.

Before his hand could drop away, Marinette grabbed it, her brain spinning and her mouth trying to convey her spinning thoughts. "I too, I mean, love I? No wait, you love-" She cut herself off, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. It took her a moment to actually look Adrien in the eye, and she found him holding back laughter. "Adrien," she whined, and he let a snort slip out.

"I'm sorry," he said, bringing her hand up to his mouth and smiling against her knuckles. "I just love you so much." He kissed her knuckles, every single one.

"I love you, too," she managed to reply, and Adrien smiled so brightly she thought she was staring at the sun.

He laced his fingers with hers and used his other hand to cradle her face. She leaned into his touch, pressing a kiss to the palm of his hand. He closed his eyes as if giving a prayer.

Deciding to abandon her nerves and take an opportunity, Marinette pushed forward and met her lips with his. After the initial shock, he responded in kind, kissing her slowly and reverently, his thumb brushing against her cheekbone and his hand squeezing hers.

And then they were smiling too much to actually kiss each other properly, so they just ended up resting their foreheads against each other. Marinette opened her eyes, her lungs shrinking and her heart giving a happy flutter at the sight of Adrien completely and utterly hers because there was a look on his face that was starting to become a whole lot more familiar to her. It was the face where his lips were pulled up into a goofy grin and his eyebrows were lifted and there was all this love in his eyes and his hands and everywhere else. It was the Lucky to be Yours Look.

He pulled away just long enough to press a kiss to her forehead. "I'm so lucky to be yours, Marinette," he whispered, and Marinette laughed. 

 


	2. You Always Show me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're going to give me cardiac arrest," he said to her, and she laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second part to the Softest Thing Ever
> 
> enjoy!

Adrien stared at probably the most beautiful girl to ever exist who just so happened to be his girlfriend. Her feet were interlocked with his underneath the table, and every so often she'd look up at him and smile. Adrien felt like he might just float away into the clouds. When they got their food, Adrien watched as she started to eat and was distracted by her that he missed his mouth entirely. When she saw the sight of pasta sauce smeared across his cheek, she let out a small and adorable snort, reaching across the table and wiping his cheek off with her napkin.

"You make me so happy," Adrien said as she pulled away. Marinette reddened as she settled back into her seat, and she looked around at the people sitting in the cafe around them, like she was embarrassed that they heard what he had said. "What?" he asked, a little amused, as she looked back to him with a rather conflicted look on her face.

She sighed, combing her fingers through her bangs and avoiding his gaze. "I don't know how you manage to say things like that so easily."

Adrien blinked. "Things like what?"

Again she sighed, and again she looked around at the other people in the cafe, and again she reddened. "Nothing," she mumbled, looking down at her plate of food.

"Marinette," Adrien chided, drawing the vowels of her name out until she looked at him. "What's wrong?"

She waved her hands back and forth. "Nothing's wrong, I promise. I mean, I would tell you if something was wrong, right? And how could anything be wrong when you're you and you're like, really, really, really nice and good to me, and, wow, I really wish I could shut up-"

Grabbing her hands to steady her, Adrien felt his heart swell a little more. "It's okay, Marinette." She took a deep breath, and when she released it, she blushed, using their hands to block her face.

"Sorry," she said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Adrien said, and he carefully lowered their hands so that he could see her face. His lips curled up into a smile. "You're cute when you're embarrassed."

She rolled her eyes and gave his leg a kick underneath the table, though she gave his hands a squeeze and he could see the blush darkening her cheeks. "There you go again."

 

\---

 

Adrien walked back into his room, holding a plate of sandwiches his chef had made for him and Marinette to see Marinette jerk away from his desk, smiling in that way that said she was up to something. He narrowed his eyes at her, but said nothing about it, setting down the plate on the patch of ground they had chosen to work on. Seeming to blow out a sigh of relief, Marinette joined him on the floor, grabbing a sandwich and within moments setting all of her attention on her most recent dress idea.

Grabbing a sandwich for himself, Adrien laid down on the floor next to her, returning to the university application essay he'd been procrastinating on for weeks. He stared at what he had written so far and tried to think of a way to continue, but mostly just ate more of his sandwich and let his mind wander. Midway through thinking about where Plagg and Tikki were hiding at the moment, he felt Marinette's light touch on the top of his head. He relaxed, letting her run her fingers through his hair.

After a few minutes of just that, he shifted his position so that his head was resting on her thigh. From his new vantage point, he could see that her eyes were still focused on her sketchbook, which was resting on her other thigh, but her lips had quirked up into a little smile. She continued combing her fingers through his hair, making a few lines on her sketch with her other hand. Finally, she looked over to him, setting down her pencil and trailing her fingers down his cheek. "Shouldn't you be working on your essay?"

He reached up and gently pulled her down into a relaxed kiss. When she pulled away, she raised an eyebrow, and he smiled. "Can't. You're too distracting."

"Maybe I should leave, then," she said, but she kissed him again, so he didn't think she was really planning on leaving. He brushed her hair behind her ear and trailed his hand over the nape of her neck. She hummed, pulling away. "Adrien, you have to work on your essay," she said, giving him a quick peck on the nose. "You said you'd finish it today."

Groaning, he rolled off of her, flopping onto his back in front of his laptop. He sulked there for a moment until she laughed at him, and then he grinned, sitting up. "Well, beautiful girlfriend of mine, you're way too distracting for me to work next to, so I'm moving to my desk."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Roger that, handsome boyfriend of mine."

He grabbed his laptop and winked at her. She gave him the stink eye, but her cheeks were kind of pink, so he only smiled wider as he moved to his desk. 

Once he had settled down at his desk, Adrien stared at what he had written for perhaps two seconds before trying to find something to distract himself with. He looked around his desk, finding a stack of sticky notes that had a doodle on the top sticky note. He picked up the stack, examining the sticky note. It was a doodle of Marinette and Tikki giving him a thumbs up while Plagg slept on her head. Beneath the doodle were the words "you got this" followed by three exclamation points.

"Hey, Marinette?"

"Yeah?"

"I really love you."

"I love you, too."

 

\---

 

Adrien was no poet, but being around Marinette always made him spout lines to her like it was the 16th century and he was trying to romance her despite them already dating and it being modern times. The best part was that no matter how many times he did it, she never seemed to get used to it. He always got to see her cheeks redden and that pleased little embarrassed smile pull at her lips.

"Sunsets envy your beauty," he said as they were watching the sun set from the rooftop of a cathedral. She didn't look at him, but he could tell the red tinge on her cheeks wasn't just the reflection of the light. He took her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles through the gloves of her suit, making sure to get every single one.

When he looked up at her, her mouth had opened a little bit, like she was going to say something. But when she saw his eyes on her, she closed her mouth, and shook her head a little bit. She carefully took his hand in hers, spreading it open and seeming to take great care in examining his hand.

And then she brought his hand up and kissed his fingertips, every single one of them, and moved her lips to the center of his palm, where she pressed a kiss there, too. Adrien felt like he might fall to his knees within the next couple of seconds.

She pulled his hand away from her mouth, looking up at him with all this weight, and Adrien felt like his chest could explode.

"You're going to give me cardiac arrest," he said to her, and she laughed.

 

\---

 

Adrien woke up to the feeling of a thumb running across his cheek. His eyes opened, and he found Marinette staring back at him, her expression open and relaxed. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were sort of crusty with sleep, but she was staring at him like he was all she'd ever wanted and like he had been the one to lasso the moon to the earth and place the stars in the sky. Like he was something to revere.

He smushed his face into his pillow and grinned at her. "Hey."

Her smile was slow and one that Adrien would probably spend the next eternity searing into his mind. "Hey."

"If I'm going to wake up like this every morning from now on, I'm never going to want to leave the bed," Adrien said, and her thumb moved across his cheekbone again, making the butterflies in his stomach do a happy dance. They stared at each other for a moment longer, and he saw the way her eyes changed, like she was thinking about something that troubled her. "What?"

She sat up, leaning over him and keeping her hand on his face. She used her other hand to gently comb through his bed head as she seemed to think for a moment. "I'm not very good with words," she started, her eyes focused on some point beside his head. "And I always feel like I'm never actually communicating to you how much I feel for you." Adrien stared at her, waiting for her to continue. Her eyes met his for a moment, and he saw her composure crumble. "I mean, I'm not embarrassed for loving you, like, of course not, but I can't actually say anything like you do to me because it always feels like  _so much,_ and you always sound so composed while saying those things and I always wonder how the heck you do it because some of the things you say are, like, straight out of a romance novel, and I love you, so much, but I can't do that, and I don't want you to ever think that because I can't say those things that I don't-" She cut herself off once she noticed that he was laughing. "Adrien," she whined, and he laughed a little more.

"Marinette," he whined back, mimicking her. And he pulled her down to kiss her because he loved her so much and he would probably never get enough of her. "You show me," he said when he pulled away. "You never need to say anything. You always show me."

"What?" she whispered, inches away from his face, her hair hanging down to tickle his cheeks.

"You don't need to tell me you think I lassoed the moon to the earth or that you think I placed all the stars in the sky because you show me." He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear, admiring the blush that was rapidly spreading across her cheeks. "That's enough, love. It'll always be enough."

She breathed out a breath, dropping her head to the place where his neck connected to his shoulders. "Someone's full of himself," she muttered, and Adrien laughed.

"Tell me I'm wrong, and I'll take it back."

Instead of telling him anything, she pressed a kiss to his collarbone. And then she raised her head and pressed another kiss to the tip of his nose. And then another kiss to his lips.

"Mm. Thought so," Adrien said when she pulled away.

"Shut up," she said, and she kissed him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it just seemed fitting to me that adrien would be the one to always say poetic stuff, probably because i like the contrast between that and marinette always stumbling over her words. it's a good contrast
> 
> i really had fun writing about the different ways these two can express their love for each other, and i hope you had fun reading it!! thank you so much for the support and please leave a comment or some kudos if you enjoyed :)

**Author's Note:**

> im planning on the second chapter of this to be adrien's point of view on all the things that marinette does to him, so look forward to that because i certainly am. when? i have no idea lmao
> 
> thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave some sweet sweet kudos or a comment or both if you enjoyed it!! thanks


End file.
